


First 'I love you'

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, drunk!jared, first I love you, proclaimation of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Smut challenge: Jared's first 'I love you' <3





	

“Thanks for coming.”   
“No problem, Shannon. Where is he?” You asked as you walked through the door of his house, avoiding the huge pile of silly string on the floor.   
“He’s in the kitchen. We’ve managed to sober him up a bit but he’s probably not gonna feel so good in the morning.” Shannon followed you into the kitchen and sure enough there was Jared; sitting by the table looking less than sober.   
“Hey darling!” Jared grinned and stumbled out of his seat to pull you into a too tight hug. “No one told me you were coming to the party!”   
You couldn’t help but smile at the goofy look on his face.   
“I’m not, Jay. I’m your ride home.”   
“Home? But there’s so much more left to do tonight!” He swung his arms out making you take a small step back in order not to get hit in the face.   
“Yeah, like sleep.” Shannon chuckled and grabbed a hold, letting his little brother lean on the both of you as you walked him out to your car.   
“Thanks for doing this.” Shannon told you once you’d managed to get Jared into the back of the car. “I didn’t think he’d drink this much tonight.”  
“It’s okay, Shan. I wasn’t doing anything important anyway.”   
You gave him a hug before getting into the driver’s seat, putting your belt on as Jared started singing loudly in the back seat. 

 

It didn’t take long for you to reach Jared’s house but thankfully your passenger had managed to quiet down a bit by the time you killed the engine.   
Getting the drunk man out of the car was however much more difficult than getting him into it and you were all but dripping with sweat when you finally got Jared to let go of the car seat.   
“It’s a beautiful night!” He exclaimed a little too close to your ear.   
“It sure is, but could you do me a favor and keep your eyes on the ground?” You huffed, pulling on him to get him to move towards the front door. “We can watch the stars some other night.”   
His bright blue eyes turned to you and although drunk their intensity hadn’t dulled in the slightest.   
“You promise?” He asked slurring the words.   
“Of course I promise. I love looking at stars.” You smiled patiently as you reached the front door and started fishing through Jared’s pocket for his keys.   
“I love you.” He replied matter of factly.   
You halted your rummaging, feeling the weight of his not so sober words sink in.   
It felt strange hearing them coming out of his mouth, even more strange not knowing if he really meant them.   
“Okay.” You said, not knowing how else to respond. “Let’s just get you inside.”   
“You don’t think I’m serious, do you?” He asked and managed to sound thoroughly offended despite his slurring.   
“Tell you what, tell me tomorrow when you’re sober and I might actually believe you.”   
A wide grin plastered itself on his face and before you knew it he’d moved, more like stumbled, around and kissed you hard.   
“Oh, I will!” He laughed and allowed you to maneuver him into his house.   
But the Gods should know it had never been more difficult to get Jared Leto into bed.


End file.
